Hatred
by Pansychic27213
Summary: England finally asks his brother a very serious question, and the younger nation responds in kind. [Not USUK] [Human names used] (I had already posted this, but I deleted it and am now reposting it.)


**A/N: This story was supposed to be about America's perspective on how the world feels about him. He understands that everyone hates him. (Don't lie. You people all secretly hate America...) This was not meant to be USUK. This was more brotherly or father/son.**

**Hatred**

Everyone had looked kind of bored. A few people were dozing. Most people were doodling or sneaking notes back and forth under the table. Honestly, it was like a high school classroom.

So he had done something worthy of a high school.

Waiting until just the right pause in Switzerland's speech, America had jumped up from his chair, climbed up on the table, started dancing as incredibly ridiculously as he could, and sang at the top of his lungs.

Germany and England were the first to start yelling. Everyone else just looked kind of upset and angry. But when he looked into their eyes, he knew, he KNEW, they were thankful for the interruption.

Eventually, Germany had to call a break, which was the only way to get him off of the table. Prussia even snickered as slipped him a couple dollar bills on his way out.

The meeting was over now, and America had offered to walk with England to his hotel. It was in the opposite direction from his own, but England didn't need to know that.

The British nation sighed irritably. "I just don't understand, Alfred," he started his lecture. "The meeting was finally going smoothly for once. Do you just want everyone to hate you?"

America just laughed. "Of course I don't WANT people to hate me. It's just a side-effect of saving everyone from dying of boredom. I have to protect people from every kind of danger. It's the job of a hero, you know!" England sighed.

"There you go again."

The two walked for a few more minutes in silence. Suddenly, the shorter blonde stopped.

"Alfred, why do you act the way you do?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't play dumb with me," Arthur snapped. "You were the most well behaved child growing up. Always did what you were told, ate all your vegetables, washed when I said. Why did you suddenly start acting this way? You can never refrain from shouting about your own heroics, you meddle in other's business, you are constantly loud and obnoxious. There has to be a real, concrete reason." The Englishman stared at his younger counterpart for a long moment as the American just stared back with wide eyes.

Alfred chuckled softly. "Well, it certainly took someone long enough."

Arthur jolted. So he DID do it on purpose!

The blue eyed nation shoved his hands in his pockets and looked up to the sky. His posture was relaxed and his muscles were loose. He looked calm, but anyone could glance into his sapphire eyes and see that he was thoughtfully troubled.

"Arthur, what would happen if I didn't act the way I do?" He questioned, a tone of maturity seeping into his voice.

The green eyed country frowned and shook his head. "I'm not sure. More people would like you?"

"No," America frowned slightly now. "If everyone didn't hate me, they'd find someone else to hate. Right now, they don't have the energy to hate multiple people. Some hatred runs too deep to be ignored, but if everyone just agrees to hate one person, they can put that aside for a little bit and act good-naturedly."

The Englishman gasped and stared up into America's face. "So, therefore, by taking all of the world's hatred upon yourself, you make it so that other countries have opportunities to create better relationships through that mutual hatred? That's all together brilliant, truly heroic, and incredibly stupid!"

Alfred smiled and looked down at the smaller blonde. "It works doesn't it?" He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I honestly regret Matthew's part in this, though. I feel sort of bad that everyone confuses him for me and takes out their aggressions on him."

Arthur scowled lightly, a more thoughtful look overpowering his anger. "What can you do to help him though? If you're really helping everyone with this, then how is it good for him at all?"

America just shook his head. "I can't help him. People can't tell the difference, and he let's them make that mistake. No one's ever confused me for him, have they? That's something he'll have to figure out on his own."

The pair started walking again in silence.

"But doesn't it hurt," Arthur asked, "knowing that everybody hates you? How can you smile at them when they say such cruel things?"

The taller blonde grinned. "Well, you figured out what was up, didn't you? If I keep doing what I'm doing, I know that I'm helping everyone. And that makes me happy. And eventually, I know that everyone will figure it out too. Italy's getting pretty close now, and I know Canada and Mexico are coming closer to the truth every day. I think that even Russia has gotten a good idea of what's going on, even if he won't acknowledge it."

Arthur chuckled weakly. "When did you have time to figure all of this out? When did you become so mature?" The younger nation shrugged with a smile.

Standing nearly shoulder to shoulder, the two passed some fancy restaurants and stores. Alfred abruptly ceased walking.

"Alfred?"

"Hold on, I need to get something!"

The younger nation sprinted away. England scowled deeply and rolled his eyes, holding his briefcase a little closer. It didn't take long for the blue eyed man to come back.

"What did you get?" The Briton asked.

"Well," America smiled sheepishly and handed the green eyed blonde a thornless rose. "I also grabbed a journal for myself. But I saw the rose, and I thought 'Hey, I should give him something special for being the first person to see through me.' You always were good at that."

Arthur blushed and gave a small smile. "I just... know you well, that's all." The men nodded and kept walking forward, both of their faces a bit pink.

"I know you well, too. The rose is your country's flower, so I thought you might like it more than some of the other ones they had in there," America shrugged.

"So you actually are observant. Interesting. How observant?" The Englishman wondered.

"Oh? I wouldn't say too observant. When I'm not being loud or stuffing my face, I try to watch people. People say that they hate in others most what they hate in themselves most. I look for that kind of stuff, but sometimes I see other things," Alfred explained with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Like what?" England continued, obviously intrigued.

"Ummm, name a country and I'll tell you something." Arthur smiled. The American would always be a bit childish, even managing to turn an interesting conversation into a game of sorts.

"How about Germany?"

"Sometimes, during the meetings, Germany will stare at Italy's hair curl. I'm not entirely sure why it's significant, but I've noticed Spain does the same thing to Romano. Whenever Italy catches Germany doing it, they always turn bright red, but only for a couple of seconds. Then, they always avoid looking at each other for the rest of the meeting," America declared.

"Odd. I wonder what that's about... Tell me about Japan." Arthur felt his body becoming more relaxed than usual. Normally, when he was around America, he was afraid the idiot would do something ridiculously stupid and embarrass him. Now that he knew how mature he really was, he didn't have so much worry...

"Japan? I've caught him sneaking photos of other people and then sending them to someone. I think it's Hungary, because whenever he finishes sending a message, she starts grinning at whoever he just took a picture of," the man shuddered. "It's a really creepy grin too."

"France?"

"Haha!" The American laughed loudly into the sky, a very different laugh from his usual, obnoxious one. It was deep, and enjoyable. Arthur felt himself smile proudly. Was he the first person to hear this laugh from America? Was America opening himself up? "I just knew you'd ask about him eventually. On certain days of the week, you can always find him either staring at Italy or checking his watch almost constantly. He seems to be plotting something for the poor guy, and I think we both know what the watch thing is about."

The two blondes shivered.

"Tell me about Prussia. What do you notice about him?" A subject change was always a good move when discussing France's personal affairs.

"Hmmm, Prussia? He doesn't usually come to the meetings. He usually only comes on Wednesdays," America said thoughtfully, staring up into the sky and stroking his chin. "And after the lunch break, he always has maple syrup on the left side of his mouth."

"You noticed maple syrup on his chin?!"

"Maple syrup is shiny, okay?!"

The blondes stared at each other, panting slightly.

Arthur smiled wickedly and rubbed his chin. "Does that mean you were staring at his lips? Even if it's shiny, you couldn't have noticed something so plain unless you were already scrutinizing his face. So, Alfred, were you staring?" America turned a fiery red.

"No! That's gross, and perverted, and... And... Ugh! I don't even like him. He's not attractive at all," America sighed at the end of his outburst. Arthur suddenly felt like he had heard too much.

"Does... Does that mean you... Like someone else? You... Find men attractive? And... Like them?"

The duo turned bright red.

"N-not necessarily!" They awkwardly stared away from each other for a while.

"T-tell me about Italy..." Ah, a subject change. Yet another brilliant move...

"Well..."

THE END

**A/N: *holds up sign* "THIS IS NOT USUK"**

**It really isn't. I like the pairing, but the fandom doesn't revolve around ships. I wanted this story to focus more on America's hidden maturity than how they feel for each other. That bit at the end was awkward brotherliness. How awkward would it be if you were talking to your brother (or close friend) and you suddenly started thinking they were gay?**

**I mean, I'm pretty much used to stuff like that by now, but Arthur's old school. He's from way back when, when people hid if they were attracted to men or were killed. I think it'd still be awkward for him if he suddenly thought America was gay.**

**Review! Have you ever had a sudden moment of maturity or a time when someone suddenly admitted they were gay?**


End file.
